


Garrison Globe

by SokkaTheMan



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, F/M, Harems, Multi, trapped in an online game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SokkaTheMan/pseuds/SokkaTheMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and other members of the Kim Possible universe are trapped in a game called Garrison World.  And they must go on quests and missions to survive in this new world.  Every time they die, they lose a level.  And when they reach level zero, no one knows if you can come back after level zero.  What will happen in this interesting game version of Kim Possible?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garrison Globe

Ron blinked as he looked at the sky and said with a groan sitting up, “What’s going on?”

 

Ron wore a brown pair of leather pants with multiple pockets.  On his waist was a box looking pouch with a buckle to hold the top to the pouch.  His shirt was a black linen shirt with a red padded armor that was short sleeve.  On his waist was a small dagger and a small crystal hung from his neck.

 

Ron looked around the village as he said standing up gasping, “I’m in Garrison Globe.  Then that means I can summon my Use Pet.”

 

Ron held out his hand as he moved it around summoning up a help screen.  He tapped the inventory as an icon lit up from him touching it.  A ring appeared on the ground as a naked mole rat appeared.  Smiling the naked mole rat said with a squeaky shout, “Rufus is in the Globe!”

 

Ron then said looking at the Use Pet, “Cool, best 10 gold I spent.  Alright, buddy come on.  Let’s see if everyone else transported into the game.”

 

Rufus leaped to his owner’s pocket as Ron walked around the village.  Several players were in the village, but not all the players that were currently online.  Ron then summoned up his friends list as he saw that Kim and Zita were on.  Grinning he tapped on Kim’s name, ‘KP’ and connected the chat. 

 

Looking at the screen he saw ‘RonTheMan’ had an arrow pointing at ‘KP’ that was lighting up a few dots at a time and the arrow head.  As the light up portion moved to the right and began at the left again there was a ringing noise.  Kim picked up as she said to Ron, “Ron, where are you?”

 

Ron replied looking at his screen to see that he was in the desert zone, “I’m in the Desert Zone, Tally Village.  That’s the 19 and lower 20s level zone.  You’re level 17 right?  So, you are in the Farm Land or Swamp Land Zone?”

 

Kim replied as she said to him with a happy voice, “Yeah, I’m in the Farm Land Zone.  Hold on, I’ll use the port to get to Tally Village.  And we’ll get this straightened out.  I’ve already tried to log out and failed.  What about you?”

 

Ron replied as he grinned throwing his hands into the air, “I’m in a video game, why would I want to leave?  This is the best thing ever!”

 

Ron heard Kim’s annoyed voice on the other side, “Right, well who else is online?”

 

Ron replied seeing Zita’s name and other names appearing, “Looks like Wade is off.  But, Zita is on.”

 

Kim ‘tch’ed on the other said, “Tch, figures the whore would be on.”

 

Ron replied to her with a tad bit of discipline, “Now, Kim, she’s just my game girlfriend.  It’s not like I’ve ever seen her in person.  Though, I can now I guess.  Hold on, it looks like she’s coming to me.”

 

Zita’s voice was heard as he saw her standing behind him, “Ron, here you are.”

 

Ron turned to see Zita.  Zita was wearing a soft leather brown skirt and a pink tank top with some pockets above her midriff.  Her midriff was visible with a belly button ring on.  Her gloves were half fingerlet long.  On her black belt was a brass knuckle pouch and on her back waist was a one handed staff.  The staff was wood with a ring at one end.  On the ring were other rings each with an ‘element’ hanging from it.  She had five elements visible at them: Moon, Shadow, Lightning, Wind and Cloud.

 

Zita said to Ron with a sly grin looking fabulous, “You’re more handsome than your avatar, RonTheMan.”

 

Ron grinned to her as he snapping to her with his hands became finger guns saying with a tongue click, “Yup, the Ron Man is pretty handsome.”

 

Suddenly his pants vanished after flickering as if his pants were buggy.  Gasping he said looking down with a groan, “AWWW, even in game my pants disappear.”

 

Zita had her brows raised as she just stared at Ron’s green with red heart pattern boxers.  Her eyes were staring widely as she said with a voice of surprise, “Wow, he’s that detailed?”

 

Ron’s pants appeared again as Ron said looking at them, “Thanks stupid game.  Anyways, Zita, Kim should be here soon.”

 

Ron said to Zita looking at his map, “I doubt we can garrison up right away.  So, want to help Kim level up by attacking Desert Giants?”

 

Zita shrugged her shoulders as she replied, “Not a problem, would love to slay some giants.”

 

A flash of blue light appeared behind them as Ron turned to look at the light.  He saw Kim standing there in a pair of black linen pants with a purple stripe down the right leg.  She wore a utility belt with a few pouches on them.  Her leather purple shirt that had quarter long sleeves.  On her left thigh was a pouch that was buckled on.  She wore full length leather gloves with a rectangular cutout on the top of hand by the knuckles.

 

Kim was a Pugliist according to Ron’s identifier.  Ron’s class was a Guild Master according to Kim’s identifier.  Ron looked at Zita to see she was a Shaman as he said to the pair pointing out into the desert, “Shall we go get some loot and kill some monsters.”

 

Kim then asked in with a raised brow, “Ron, what if we die?”

 

Ron replied to Kim with a shrug, “I’m pretty sure we come back to life minus a level.  I mean that’s how it happened before we got sucked into the game.”

 

Kim replied to him as she slightly glared, “So, are you sure that’s what happens?”

 

Ron shrugged his shoulders, “Eh, you can’t know until you try.  So, let’s go and try?”

 

Kim sighed as the three began to walk out of the village, “So, let’s go slay some giants.”

The three walked out of the village as they saw a large foot print.  Looking up they saw ahead of them a brown skinned giant with a long black beard.  His eyes were gold like the sun as he lifted up his club.  The club poured sand from it like water falls. 

 

The Desert Giant was a level 18 monster.  Ron pulled out his dagger as he said throwing up his left hand tapping the screen, “Link up!”

 

Two yellow lines shot from him at Kim and Zita.  Zita then pulled out her staff and equipped her bronze knuckle.  Kim took a stance as she put on a pair of gauntlets.  Kim ran in as she tapped on her skill screen an attack, “Knock Down Pound!”

 

Throwing a punch she struck the leg of the 20 foot tall giant.  The giant took a decent deal of damage as he fell down.  Getting up the giant had defeated the struggle restriction that Kim tried to equip it with.

 

Zita shook her staff as she said having the cloud ring glow, “Blinding Mist!”

 

A die appeared in front of Zita as it rolled.  The die hit a one as she grinned seeing a mist appear around the giant’s eyes.

 

The giant swung its club as it had the sand snap at the ground of three players.  Ron was the only one that didn’t take damage.  Ron then said aiming his dagger at the giant, “Time for you to go down.  Lightning Chant!”

 

A die appeared as it rolled and hit a 2.  Ron’s dagger gained a strong charge of electricity.  Stabbing the giant he dealt it some damage.  The giant roared as Kim said recovered, “Pressure Point Tap!”

 

She moved in as she tapped three times dealing small bursts of damage.  The monster had a Slow Counter.  The giant’s movements became slower as Zita went in with a punch.  Punching with the brass knuckle she dealt regular damage.

 

The giant was down to half its hit points.  Roaring the giant swung its club again.  The giant lost its balance as it swung thanks to the combination of Kim’s slow counter and the Blinding Mist.  The giant hit the ground as a die appeared.  The die rolled and hit a one as the giant laid nearly perfectly still.

 

Ron grinned as he selected a regular attack.   He stabbed the giant’s foot as it took double damage.  Kim threw a punch as it had some gold fire on it, “Meteorite Punch!”

 

The punch deal all the remaining damage.  The giant became coins and a spear.  Ron saw the spear was a broken spear and would sell for less silver.  But, at least it was some money.  As he picked it up the spear went into his inventory as Kim got 10 silver and Zita got 9 silver plus 75 copper.  Ron’s broken spear was worth 9 silver and 75 copper. 

 

The three grinned as they saw that this was a bit more fun that sitting behind a computer.  Ron said after the experience added to his bar, “Man, that was fantastic.  It was so much better than sitting at the computer.  I love this game!”


End file.
